New Journey
by Zae'lah
Summary: Vergil, Dante's twin brother and son of Sparda, has fallen. However, fate has given him a chance, a new life to prosper and experience again after his defeat against his twin brother. How would he redeem himself and understand his past mistakes in his previous world? Now a new life awaits after by being summoned in this new world. How would he fair in this new unknown world? Rate M


**New Journey**

_**This story is free to take or to be adopted by any author or whatsoever.**_

_**And again, this is just a one-shot *possibly*.**_

_**Warning: Possible Grammar Issues Ahead. **_

_**Disclaimer: Devil May Cry and How Not to Summon a Demon Lord belongs to their rightful owners.**_

**Beginning**

* * *

(Somewhere in another world…)

On a top of a tower, two people is doing a ritual, chanting words in the air. The first one is a female elf wearing a green tunic clothe, a pair of long boots reaching his upper thighs and white gloves, she also have a blonde hair which some are in a braid and grass decoration place on her head. The next one is also female, however she's different. The girl has cat-like appearance and is wearing a more revealing cloth. Her clothes were a vest that went to her chest, had shoulder pads attached, and was hanging from a jacket, and a wide leather belt coiled above her waist. It has a great number of pockets attached to it. She also wore a skirt of layered cloth around her waist and skin-tight short shorts/spats underneath the skirt.

"Do you think it will work?" The Elf asked.

"Of course it will work, especially to me!" The cat-girl replied.

"Heh, let us see then." The elf retorted.

The two continue the summoning ritual at the tomb-like concrete bed of some sort until they finally succeeded it.

* * *

(Somewhere…)

Snows are falling in the ground like leaves leaving the trees as winter comes closer. A man is walking towards a grave by the side of an angel statue, close to a gothic chapel. He is wearing a long black luxurious coat, a blue pants with horizontal stripes on it and a pair of black shoes. Breathings are heavy, his body is aching. He held his katana firmly as he approaches the grave. The grave of his mother that had been killed by a person who he hated the most and promised revenged on him, Mundus. Coughing some blood, he brushed off the crimson liquid coming out of his mouth while his body bleeds profusely.

He limply walks and almost at the verge of falling down. He gathered also his remaining strength and tries to stand while using his sword to support his body. Once he had approached the grave, he stopped and looked at its epitaph. And there, a picture of a family is attached, the picture of his family. Finally, he knelt down from the fatigue while not removing his gaze at the picture on the epitaph.

"What happened to us, father?" After saying that, he coughed blood at the picture. Still, his breathes are heavy.

"Dante betrayed me. There's nothing left for me here." He said and opened his coat, revealing a torn body of his with no heart inside of it. From it, bloods pour down and out, staining the inside of his coat.

And after showing his bloodied empty chest, he falls down at the grave's concrete slab, completely succumbing from the pain and fatigue. As he lies down, a bright light formed circles around him with unknown scriptures along with it.

His eyes went wide-opened suddenly because of this. He tried to maintain his eyes opened, but the light is so strong, almost blinding him. He then has no any other choice but to close them back and wait for what is about to happen to him.

* * *

(Unknown location…)

Lastly, after the light force him to close his eyes for a moment; he opens them only to find himself staring at the sky. And of course, he took noticed of the four pillars around him instantly. The four pillars have a spherical glass at atop of them.

'_Where am I?'_ He asked to himself.

He gripped his hand where he previously held his sword. Fortunately for him, it was still there. He felt ease knowing that it was still there. His eyes shifted on the two people as he felt their presences that are very near to him. From a dangerous glare and a promise of death, his stare turned into confusion as he looks at the two strange beings standing just by the right the side of the bed.

"It worked!" The girl with strange ears squeals in joy.

"Yes, finally! My summoning ritual is successful!" The girl who he do not know where race she belongs remarked herself.

"Excuse me? For your information, I was the one who summon it!" Her companion disapproved. The two began their bickering on who summoned the creature in front of them.

The man did not know nor care what they are bickering about. He was too tired for this. He held himself up to sit on the cold bed and without warning; the two girls approached him with haste and starts to lean on him. As if sensing a danger, he used his right hand to push the two away from him with little force to avoid hurting them more… in a meantime at least.

"KYAAA!" The two girls screamed after the man push them away from him without even touching them.

The two rolled down a bit before halting completely. They then try to stand up as quickly as possible although albeit a little surprise on the creature's sudden hostility. Also, this is a hint for them that this creature is a worthy slave. Before taking some action, the two took a good glimpse of the creature's appearance. As far as they could tell, it was a male base on his physical appearance. Moreover, the male also has a white hair and has an odd curved sword on his left hand.

"What are you two trying to do?! And, who and what are you?!" The man wielding an odd sword demanded on them.

"Wow! It can speak!?" The elf exclaimed.

"Quick, Shera! Get him!" The cat-girl yelled at her elf companion. The elf girl hastily draws some arrows from her waist to try and subdue the creature in black and quickly take him down, but not permanently, just trying to capture him.

The strange being's eyes narrowed at this, and in a blink of an eye, he swiftly drew his sword. He deflected the oncoming arrows on him while cutting some while they are in mid-air.

Of course, the speed of the creature piqued the interest of the two even more as their eyes went wide. At the revelation of the strange being's skill.

"What the hell are you doing, Shera?" The cat girl yelled.

"Trying to get him of course! What do you think I'm doing, huh?!" The elf rebutted.

"Well, it's not good enough!" The elf just rolled her eyes. She drew more arrows from her waist again. She aimed at the creature and shoots him with arrows again. Only this time, it's three per shot.

The being, however simply cut them. Three arrows were cut down or deflected per swing of his sword.

The being was getting infuriated by this, with a swift motion; he dashed forward at the strange creature in green tundra while still cutting the arrows on his path. The cat girl noticed this quickly and jumps away. The elf meanwhile did not have time to react and was grabbed by the man by her bow and was thrown by him where he previously stood. The elf was only halted on her path when she collided on the bed.

"Shera!" Her companions called out her name.

"You jerk! Why don't you just take the enslavement ceremony lightly‽" The cat girl then leaped at him.

The being however used the scabbard of his sword to block the girl's advances towards him. It was just in time when the sheath and the girl's claw collided with great force, making them to step back. The strange being instantly tried to retaliate the girl by using his fist only, however it was no avail as the cat-like girl easily evaded his attacks.

'_Damn this, girl. She's actually fast!'_ He thought.

Despite in his weakened state, he tried to out-speed and out-maneuver the girl. He then tried to strike her in different side to get her. It seems for him that the girl is a skilled fighter. That was his first thought until he successfully trapped her somehow and force her to go on a brawl on him.

A few swift strikes from him and the girl quickly fell down on her knees, unconscious. It was relatively easy, way too easy somehow. He did not let his guard down as he sensed danger again. Quickly, he summoned his Sword Illusions and launched at the direction of the elf.

The elf on the other hand was left surprise when she was about the get her bow. Energy shaped like swords were launched at her without a warning from the man. She closed her eyes and screamed again out of fear of impalement. However, when she opened them back, she found out that none of the swords actually impaled her but on the concrete instead, forming a crisscross like appearance on her body, arms and legs, leaving her crippled.

The elf tried to escape from the swords, but she found out that she could not. She then turns her gaze at the being that she and her companion summoned. The being was approaching her. She closed her eyes, whimpered, ready for what is about to happen when the she felt her arms fell down suddenly. She opened one of eye, and found out that the energy swords are gone. The archer's eyes then opened again completely and stared at the tall yet oddly 'handsome?' creature. When the creature's hand tried to reach her, she jerked up a bit and tried to crawled back even though she cannot anymore because of the stone bed behind her.

The man however, felt terrible somehow by just simply looking at the pitiful girl before his eyes because of what he just done, but he only did it for self-defense and not to cause harm. That is why he did not much use force on their battle. He took noticed of the girl's appearance and found out that she is an 'elf!' and was probably still a minor. His mind screamed. It is what at least he knew according to the fairy tale book that he had read back when he was just a child. He also never expected to actually meet one in real life, but it is real. The thought of other mythical creatures' existence other than the demons and angels was kind of interesting to say at least. What more could he find? How many more of them are there? He asked to himself.

Once he finished his pondering, he gave his attention again at the whimpering little elf girl in front of him. He knelt down and looked at her.

"Do-don't hurt me!" The elf girl pleaded while she is shielding herself with her arms.

"No, I won't." The man said at her.

"Really?" She doubted.

"Yes…" He assured.

"Wha-what's your name?" The girl asked hesitantly.

"Vergil…" The man introduced himself.

"And you?" He asked this time.

"Shera, Shera L. Greenwood, Vergil!" The elf answered.

"A beautiful name I must say. Now stand up and do not worry, I will not hurt you nor will I do something terrifying on you." The man named Vergil told her.

"Truly?"

"Yes…" The girl then tried to stand up and hesitantly take a look of her bow. Vergil took noticed that the girl is staring at her weapon's direction. He thinks for a moment and finally decided.

"I know you're looking at your weapon." The girl suddenly jolted after the man found out that she is eyeing on her bow.

"You can get it if you will not dare to attack me again. Understood?" Vergil said menacingly. The girl on the other hand nodded rapidly. He sighs and looks back at her.

"Okay, you can get it." The elf girl quickly ran to get her bow and turned his attention to Vergil after getting her weapon.

"Tha-Thank you, Vergil! I-I though you're going to kill me." She said. Vergil breathed deeply.

"I am just being wary and I do not plan on killing the both of you, just merely trying to halt what you two trying to do with me. And also, you're welcome." He replied with a smile on his face albeit it was a twitchy one because of the pain that still remains in his body.

"Ar-are you alright?" The elf girl took regard of it.

"I'm fine, however…" Vergil said.

"Can I know where I am now?" He asked politely.

"We're in the Star Fall Tower, Vergil!" The elf girl replied enthusiastically. Vergil on the other hand, raised an eyebrow. He did not know where it is so he assumed he is in a different place. As far as he could as he looked into the horizon from above the tower, he is indeed in a very different place and probably far from his home.

"I see…" He mumbled as he crossed his arms and grabbed his chin with his right hand.

Out of nowhere, Vergil felt a sudden strong gust of wind. Although they are on the top of a tower and the wind will be strong of course, it still does not explain when and where it suddenly came from. Instinctively, he drew his sword and turned to his back, and swung it horizontally with great precision. It was just in time to slice a snake that is almost about to bite him from behind. The snake then dissipates after getting sliced in half.

Vergil then shifted his eyes on the ash like smoke. Normally the smoke should move up or fade in the air, but it did not however. The smoke slowly moves to a certain direction in which he presumed its origin. His eyes narrowed back when found where the snake came from as it returns to a crystal. It came from the cat-girl who was now in state of shock at what he just did.

Vergil was displeased by this display of strategy of the girl. And so he glared at her.

"Really…" He said coldly albeit not trying to cause trauma onto her.

"Still pushing your luck against me?"

"Who and wha-what are you!?" The cat-girl yelled.

Vergil swung and spun his sword before sheathing it back to its scabbard.

"I see that I hadn't introduced myself to you properly." He said.

"I am Vergil…" The albino-haired man bowed slightly to her. The girl was confused at the formality of the creature. She shook her head and looks at it again.

"And you? What are you exactly?"

"I-I'm Rem, Rem Galleu. I'm a pantherian." She introduced herself.

"Interesting… I'd never heard nor had I seen your kind in any sort of mythological book unlike the elf." Vergil commented.

"It is nice to meet you by the way, even if our first meeting is a bit… odd." The albino introduced himself onto the Pantherian girl.

"That's nice coming from a creature who wants to murder us just a few moments ago." The girl with cat-ears mumbled though not too low for Vergil to not hear.

"I did not intend to cause harm to the two of you. I was for the lack of a better word… surprised." He said while trying to jest though it was bland. For her, it seems the creature is genuine and a benevolent one despite what it tried to do with the two of them.

"Yeah, sure." The girl shrugged. Suddenly, she realized something from the creature.

"Wait, you can understand us?" She wondered.

"Of course, I wouldn't be talking be to you if I don't understand what you're saying." The girl was left confused. Summons do not supposed to have any sarcastic-like response or mostly like talk. Instead of feeling down at this, she actually felt excited and happy.

"In-Incredible! I think I just summoned a unique pet!" She remarked herself.

"Ehem…" The elf girl uttered.

"Excuse me? But I'm the one who summoned him!" She refuted her friend's statement. She stood up, putting her bow on her back, and then placed her hand on her face as she smiles joyously.

"As expected of me. Even though it's my first summoning, it looks like I called upon an amazing one!" She said.

"I've never seen something like a humanoid one. It's probably impossible with an elf's magical power." The cat-girl countered as she folded her arms.

"Thinking about it theoretically, I am the one that summoned him." She concluded calmly.

"That's totally wrong! Because it responded to my call got it?!" Shera said to her companion.

"How can it respond to your call when both of us hadn't completed the enslavement ceremony yet?" After saying that, the two stared at each other for a moment before looking at the creature that stood before them.

"Oh…" The cat-girl realized.

Unbeknownst to them, Vergil was listening to them very carefully from their every word they are saying. He slowly and surely digests any information he could get from the two. However because of his fatigue and pain, he let himself sat on the bed and used his sword's scabbard as a cane to support him from falling down as leaned forward.

He looked down at the reflection of himself on the floor and saw something strange. It was his face. But instead of having bruises or scars, it has none although his hair was still down and partially covering the upper part of his face and hair, even a single stain of blood from his coat is absent. Back to the current topic, it was completely in its previous state before he fought Dante.

'_Very strange…'_ His mind said.

The albino-haired man was spaced out for a moment until someone mentioned 'Enslavement Ceremony'.

"Enslavement Ceremony!?" He muttered as he stood up.

"Is that what you two trying to do to me?" They stopped on their conversation and sensed the very same danger again from the Vergil.

"Hehehehe…" The elf known as Shera laughed nervously.

"Weeeell?" The Pantherian girl only looked away from their summon's deep stares.

Vergil did not want to actually scared them, just merely questioning them. Although he was honestly mad after knowing their intentions, he is still knows better on how to address this situation without causing terror or panic. He took a deep breath and starts to ask them again.

"I do not want to repeat myself again…" He told them.

"Alright! Alright! We only did it because we are in need of aid from a powerful familiar!" The elf answered in all honesty.

"Now if you don't want to be our slave, can you at least help us?" She added. Even though it was pointless saying, Shera still wanted to try if her and Rem's summon would actually like to…

"I see then… I might as well help you in your ventures." The two was surprised at this highly unlikely response from their summoned beast.

"Truly?!" Rem's hope sparkled back in life.

Vergil nodded his head in confirmation.

"That's great!" The elf said with joy in his eyes.

"But, what makes you want to help us anyway?" Rem was confused a bit.

"As you can see, you two actually had saved my life." Vergil told them.

"We saved your life? Why? What happened to you?" Rem was more confused now and more curious.

Vergil recomposed himself properly and held his Katana like a cane to support his body. He closes his eyes for a moment before looking at them. To say, he was not really sure if it is right to reveal his past, but then he realized it would not be much of a relevant matter in the current time. And so he decided to tell them what they needed to know for now.

"Let us just say that I'm on the verge of moving into the afterlife…" He summarized bitterly, frowning a little bit.

"What do you mean? Wha…Wait you're…" The Pantherian did not have time finished her line as Vergil starts to talk again.

"Yes, indeed." He confirmed whatever she is assumes.

"You saved my life. And I am thanking you two for that. Now I'm in debt to the both of you." He said and smiles at them. The girls' cheeks flushed in red somehow because of it.

"Sooo… Can I finish the ceremony?" The elf asked.

Vergil only gave her a smirk.

"Not because you saved my life I would allow myself to bow down to you. That's not how it works." He said to them.

"Oh…" The elf girl pouted. The albino simply chuckled.

"Now, now. Don't be like that. I would be your warrior in your journey and defend you in every danger this world possessed." He assured

"And as I expected, there are probably other savage creatures here of some sort, am I right?" He added

"Well, you're not wrong." The Pantherian affirmed.

"Are you going to help us to become strong?!" Shera asked excitedly.

"I will as a sign of thanking you…"

"That'll be magnificent!" Vergil only nodded.

"Now let us descend from this tower shall we?" The albino said. He and two girls start to go down using the concrete stairs of the tower. The inside of the tower was have not much details on them, only blocks and a few circular windows along to way the help illuminate the dark path by the use of sunlight passing through it.

* * *

(Timeskip…)

During their descend, Vergil wonders if this place is actually real or a just dream. From his experience Limbo, Hell and Heaven are the only place that exists out of the human realm. Although they are somehow connected and co-exist like Limbo for example, he still cannot fathom that there are other realities out there that is only waiting to be discovered.

'_Intriguing. Not only that this realm has mythical creatures' existing within it, there's also an arcane power that can be wielded by everyone, however to what extent?' _He thought.

'_Hmm, also, if what they said is true about the different type monsters that exist here, then it's sure that there are some powerful variants of them. I cannot let my guard down. Even if there are weaker foes; I must not let my guard down. This is very different from where I came from now.'_ He reminded himself.

'_Onto the other topic, should I reveal what I am to them? A Nephilim? Would it going to be a crucial part? No maybe. I will just keep for myself until the right time comes to properly reveal what I am.' _He added.

Vergil was preoccupied with his thought, and focusing on the possible outcome and challenge that he will meet in the future. However, it was cut when the two girls behind him starts to bicker to each other again.

"Like I said! It's me!"

"It is me…"

The albino could only simply roll his eyes because of their endless bickering.

"They're at it again…" He groaned silently.

"There is one that you are misunderstanding." Rem said. Vergil then turns his head and his eyes behind to look at her.

"Is it true that this worthless elf has the misunderstanding that she was the one that summoned you?" She asked.

"It's totally not a misunderstanding got it!? I'm the one that summoned him." Shera told her companion.

"You're too foolish. This was your first summoning correct?" The Pantherian retorted

"Yeah it is, so? Everyone in my hometown said that I'm a genius!" The elf rebutted.

Vergil could only sigh at this. It seems that this bickering of theirs would not easily end even if he says enough. Regardless, he still presses on, ignoring the two.

"I have formed contracts with seven summoned beasts. This is a top-class number correct?"

"So what?!"

The Nephilim's gaze averted towards the forest not too far from their current position after they exited the tower.

'_I could sense the threat looming over in that forest…' _He said inwardly.

A lone presence of danger and an ominous feeling has been felt by him. To him it is not new, albeit he was not sure if there is a real danger lurking over the forest since he was new to this world, he still cannot drop his sense towards it. As this is the same sense that warns him every time a demon is closed to him. He was not sure where this precognitive like ability came from or whether it came from his mother or father, he still thankful that he is blessed by such a thing.

"Maybe we should change our path. However, I'm not certain on where to go, mayhap the Elf and the Pantherian knows the way."He thought.

"You, tell me if there is…" The albino was cut off from his sentence.

The two girls however…

"In other words I am an excellent summoner and Vergil is an excellent summoned beast. Therefore, we can conclude that the one that summoned him was me, do you understand?" Rem explained.

"Eh? Eh? In other words… what?!" Shera shrieked.

"You elves should just fire bow or something you stupid elf…" Rem mocked.

"Don't put me together with those other elves! Same to you, you Pantherians should just sharpen your claws!" Shera countered.

"It's because I'm special…" The Pantherian remarked to herself and folded her arms.

"I'm also special!" The elf also said.

"It seems that you two don't really want to hear what I have to doesn't it?" Vergil spat dangerously. Both of the girls paused for a moment as sweat starts to drop from their heads out of fear.

'_I did not intend to cause terror to them, but if this is the only way they would listen to me then so be it.' _Vergil said to himself.

"Listen well. I'll say it clearly…" The Nephilim paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

"I am not some summoned beast!" He told them.

"But you were summoned with the summoning ceremony, weren't you?" The Elf wondered, looking at him.

"So in other words, you feel unsatisfied with being in the frame of a summoned beast?" Rem concluded.

"Are you implying that you have multiple abilities?" She also wondered.

"Naturally…" Vergil plainly said. The girls then retreated and start to whisper something from each other, not caring about the albino's impression toward them.

* * *

(With the two girls…)

"True I have never heard of a summoned beast possessing multiple abilities." Rem said to Shera.

"Vergil is a summoned beast, right?" The elf poorly gets what Rem is trying to imply to her.

"Why is it that you are so bad with conjectures?"

"Eh? Conjectures?" The elf pondered.

"It was a conversation where he was saying that he finds it unpleasant to be treated as a summoned beast." Rem clarified.

"But since he was summoned from another world that makes him a summoned beast, right?" Shera surmised.

"Forget it. More importantly what do you think his other abilities might be?" Rem asked her as she placed her left hand under her chin.

Vergil however was staring blankly at them. He could not believe this two gossiping about him while he is clearly right behind them.

"It looks like they forgot that I'm here. Do these beings have any proper manners?" He complained silently as he used a hand to rub his aching temple because of the two girls. Regardless, the two still continues.

"I know! Wouldn't it be fine if we just have him show them to us?!" Shera suggested.

"True…" Rem agreed with her suggestion.

"As the summon master, there is a need to understand his abilities."

"Hey, Vergil! Show us those abilities of yours! Like what you did recently with your energy swords!" Shera requested.

"I do not know what Shera is talking about, but if you are saying that you have multiple abilities, we would like to see them." Rem told him.

Vergil raised an eyebrow at them. He do not know their goal this time and so he complied by nodding. Besides, it wouldn't be bad to test his strength. However, he doubted that he could use much more of his strength after his battle with his brother. In addition, his body is still aching from the pain.

"Very well then…" He spoke, gripping his katana, Yamato, tightly.

"I shall show to you. My true power…" He declared.

* * *

(Outside of the tower…)

The three are now staring at a lone giant rock sitting on a grassy field. Rem simply stared at him and watch whilst Shera is smiling in anticipation. Finally for them, they could see the true potential of their summoned beast. This also reassures the worthiness of the creature. Although their past encounters with is somewhat counted, they still cannot wait to see the potential of its true power.

Vergil stood close to the rock and analyzed it for a moment.

"This will be enough…" The albino noted.

"However, since my previous battle took a toll of me, I could not use my full potential and so I will channel the remaining power I have in a meantime." He told them.

"Forget that, just hurry up!"

"Please show us your strength."

Vergil had listened to their pleas. He placed his right hand at the handle of his katana and starts to channel his power at it. Rem and Shera could see the visible azure energy coming out of his body slowly crawling and surging from his arms and towards his sword. They saw the air swirls and churns around his sword, dancing around it.

And with a very swift motion…

**SWOOSH!**

The wind around them stops for a moment. Vergil recomposed himself while he katana is still unsheathed from its scabbard. He stares at his work for a moment before nodding in satisfaction.

Rem and Shera on the other hand gazed in awe and puzzlement. They felt the wind around stops flowing suddenly. Their bodies also felt that fast yet powerful motion of energy that just passed them.

The Nephilim then returned spun his sword before returning it to its scabbard. And with that…

**SHINK!**

Multiple azure lines suddenly emerged from the rock for moment. It then breaks into pieces while the small chunks of it were sent away by the sheer force from the Nephilim's sword.

"I think that was enough…" He spoke, using his katana as a cane again.

Little did he know, the force was so powerful that after looking at the result of his deed, he found the two girls lying on their knees.

"Wha-what was that… just now?" Shera said shakily.

"It wasn't just a mere explosion as I saw multiple lines shined from the rock before it exploded. It cannot be a chemical elemental magic, it's completely something else…" Rem pondered.

"Now tell me…" The Elf and the Pantherian turned their attention at the albino as he speaks.

"Did that satisfied your curiosity?" Vergil questioned.

"Are you kidding me? It's amazing!" The elf complimented.

"What was that!? I've never seen anything like that, but could you really do something like that?" Shera squealed in joy.

"It's an ability that can't even be evaluated. Not even the highest grade summoned beasts should have this kind of overwhelming power…" Rem spoke and looked down. Unknown to her, Vergil felt easiness after she said that there are no monsters that can do what he just did. It only means that he can survive and surpass them.

"If you are around, I'm sure I'll also be saved. By all means, please choose me to be your master." She pleaded. Shera then looked at her and give her a disapproving look.

"I told you, I'm the summon master!" The elf reminded Rem.

"Hmph, like I said, none of you can be my master nor I can be your pet." Vergil told the two.

"What you see is only a fraction of my power, a power that can only be wielded and attained by a Nephilim like me." He did not know why he is telling this to them, like him being a Nephilim.

'_Maybe the truth of what I am doesn't hurt nor can it affect any of them. Besides, irrelevant or not, it's not important.' _He silently chuckled at after remembering what he just told to himself earlier.

"Incredible!" He was brought back from his thought by the compliment of the Elf.

"But, what is a Nephilim?" She asked. As he expected, it does not really matter if he reveal it. They do not know what a Nephilim even is.

"A story for another time." Vergil teased. The elf pouted to him.

"Vergil," He turned his gaze unto the Pantherian.

"If you were to lend me your strength, we just might able to defeat that." Rem somewhat riddled.

"What do you mean 'that'?" The albino was puzzled.

The Pantherian remained silent for a moment as she held her hand onto her chest.

"It is this world's demon king, Krebskrem." She revealed.

The Nephilim was shocked at what Rem just said to him, it is obvious by simply looking at his widened eyes. He never expected this. He never expected that there is another Demon king that threatens to eradicate and enslave the world again. Because of this information, his plan of returning back is changed now. Sure his Yamato can somehow open rifts in reality to possibly travel between realms, but he cannot just leave them. He wants to return as soon as possible, but then again, it will only remind him of his pain.

'_Maybe this is why of all beings; fate had chosen me to be summoned in this world.'_ He wonders.

"Hey, hey!" A voice calls out to him from his deep thought.

He was cut from his thought again by Shera who is now tugging his coat.

"Let's hurry up and go back to town and do the adventure registration! With Vergil around, I'll be able to register as a summoner!" This sentence of the Elf started a new argument between her and Rem again.

Vergil could only do is to watch them again and sigh.

"Enough of that!" The two stiffened because of the albino's stern order.

"Now, can you two lead me into this town?" He requested.

"Eh, sure why not?" Shera replied.

* * *

(Timeskip, outside of the Frontier Town Faltra…)

The groups arrived at the town's bridge that is stretched across a big river. There before they enter and crossed the bridge, a fortress is stationed, waiting and guarding the town alone. While the Nephilim is walking silently, the two girls behind him are chatting together. He held himself together and tried to not fall from his still aching pain. At last for him, he could finally find a place to rest and check himself.

'_The pain it still there despite being healed after I was summoned into this world.'_ He said to himself.

Once they reached the stone-reinforced fortress, he quickly turned his gaze up to scan the insignia. And from what he can conclude, this town has knight system for their soldiers of sort. That is what at least he concludes from the insignia alone as it was very European-like one.

At the fortress, armored guards are waiting inside, wielding their halberds vertically. As they were getting closer, the two girls behind him stopped on their tracks starts to argue on who will go. He also stopped of course as he also wonders why.

"You can go first." Rem offered.

"What the heck, you go first!" Shera retorted.

Vergil on the other hand, continues to walk towards the fortress. As he approaches closer and closer, the guards took note of him and his fellow companions behind him.

"Oi! You over there." One of them called him.

"Hmm?" Vergil hummed as his blue eyes stared to his.

"I believe this is a checkpoint by authorities, am I right?" He asked.

"Yes, and we just do a check of the people that come through here…" The soldier replied.

"He is something like my summoned beast." The two averted their attention onto the Pantherian who is hiding on the back of the albino.

"Though the situation is a bit complicated." She added.

"I told you that's wrong! I'm the one that summoned him." The elf countered. The soldier sweat drops a bit at this.

"So it was Rem-san and Shera-san, But…" His eyes narrowed a little.

"A summoned beast? I've never seen nor heard of a humanoid one or actually a human. Moreover, it can talk?" He wondered.

"So… are you actually a human?" He questioned.

"No! He is a Nephilim! Even though I don't what a Nephilim is!" Shera answered.

"A new type of species, huh? Wait, where is his chain then?" The soldier suddenly realized.

"Like I said, it's a bit complicated." Rem replied.

"If it's with my power, even summoned beasts that never appeared before can be called upon."

"You're not doubting me, are you?" She gave him a glare.

"I told you it was me!" Shera retorted again.

"No, it's not like I'm doubting Rem-san's power. It's just it looks like it doesn't have the choker required for summoned beasts attached to it so…" He reasoned.

"An object that symbolizes that the Enslavement Ceremony is successful. Pardon to tell you, but they fail to finish it." Vergil said in a monotonous voice.

"So they fail to make their summoned slave?"

"Yes…"

"Whoa, I never thought a summoned beast had abled to resist such a spell." He exclaimed.

"No, it failed because I stopped it before they can even complete it." Vergil clarified.

"Oh… yeah right, right… that means… but I thought…" The soldier stuttered.

"Can we just go through?" Rem firmly demanded.

"Alright, alright. You can come." The guard said.

As the three leaves to go inside, the guards wondered why the summoned beast does not have any choker and chain.

"Weird, doesn't that summoned beast supposed to have a choker on his neck?" A soldier to regard of the being's neck.

"Yeah, but look at his strange clothing and his attitude. It's like it came from a royal bloodline, and those clothes? I've never seen anything like it. It's so smooth, delicate and well-detailed. It also looks very human." All of them just look at the three as they proceed inside.

* * *

(Back with the three…)

Vergil, Rem and Shera are walking towards the town's entrance. It was silent and peaceful. Not the literal silent. It is just a plain usual town with many people and vendors doing their own job. Although the populace did not take note of them, Vergil on the other hand quickly take a note of them. He curiously observes and scans his surrounding and the people that are living inside.

Pantherians, Elves, Dwarves, Humans and other beings he had not identified yet. And there were… Demons. Into much of his surprise, they look really calm and peaceful unlike the Demons in his world. He was really surprised that when his landed to one of them, he almost took a fighting stance. Though luckily, he is not careless unlike his brother who caused so much trouble in the past. However back on the current topic, he still cannot fathom the fact the demons in this world are very different, so different that you might not call them demons at all because of their behavior. They are like normal people in this world.

"Strange. Very strange." He muttered beneath his breathe.

Vergil grunted silently again.

"The pain…" He mumbled.

"I need to find a place rest…" He said to himself.

"Hey, isn't that Rem and Shera?" Someone called their names from the crowd.

"Yeah, it's them!" The other agreed.

"And who's that man with a black coat? Never seen him before…" The first person noticed.

"Me too, but look at his sword, I've never seen that kind of sword too." The second one added.

Vergil turned his attention towards the two young boys in front him and gave them a questioning look by raising an eyebrow.

"Heh, well just for your information, this man is my summoned beast!" The elf beside the Nephilim proclaimed, puffing her chest and putting her hands on her hip.

"Wrong… this creature is my summoned beast." Rem riposted.

'_There they go again…'_ Vergil grumbles.

"Enough already!" He told to the two who quickly zip their mouth.

"Now, excuse me, gentlemen, but I believe we need to go." The Nephilim then gave them a terrifying cold stare. The two girls took the clue and followed him.

When they are now away from the young lads, Vergil then ask them.

"Does any one of you have a home or a place to stay?" He asked.

"Well, there's Inn where we can stay." Shera suggested.

"The Inn it is then." The three then continue to walk onto the direction of the said Inn.

* * *

(In the Inn…)

"Here we are!" Shera said to him as she opens the door.

For Vergil, it looks like a usual inn, except this one has candles or like all of the buildings use candles as a source of light. And of course, the interior is mostly made in woods unlike the walls. But, what could he expect? It is a different world that resembles closely to the medieval time. On the counter, a 'cat-person or known as pantherian' is waiting for them.

"Hello there!" She greeted happily.

Vergil turned his attention towards the cheery pantherian.

"I'm the Inn's idol, Mei-chan!" She introduced herself.

"Rem-Chan, welcome back!" She greeted

"Greetings… could you give me the key to a room?" Rem requested.

"Of course. So, how was your summoning ritual? Did you succeed?" Mei questioned.

"It succeeded, only the summoning did…" Rem plainly replied.

"More importantly, I want an additional room as well." She added.

"One more room? Is it for Onii-san behind you? He looks very… moody?" Mei gave her a questionable look before turning her attention the tall man standing behind the two girls.

"Yahho, Onii-san. I'm the inn's ido…" Shera then interpose again between in the middle of their conversation.

"Ah, Shera-san too, yahoo. If it's for a key, I can take one out right now." Mei told her.

"I…I…um…" Shera stuttered for a moment, unable to say the word.

"I…I want to have one more person stay in the same room as me, is that okay?!" She finally spill out.

Vergil simply raised an eyebrow while Rem was dumbfounded at her friend's request. This started an argument between the two of them again. He could stop them by simply staring at them which caused them to flinch and zip their mouth, but he was too tired and so she let them settle their problems, the fact that he also does not want being either of the two, but what could he do? He does not have any money for this world.

'_This is getting annoying sometimes.' _He exasperates.

"Actually, there's a large room for people. I'll lead you there~" As soon as she said that, the two were surprised.

"Eh…?!" Shera and Rem uttered.

"It's very problematic when you argue at the reception desk. Such bad kids will be put in the same room, kay~?" She said in a cute manner.

"Sharing a room with this stupid elf is very unpleasant." Rem commented.

"Same here! I'm really bothered with that you know?!" Shera told Mei.

Unknown to them, Mei is losing her patience already at them. She finally snapped because of their endless bickering and spoke.

"_**I'll kick you out. You know?" **_She threatened as if she was about to kill the two.

"Right!" The two said in unison, completely terrified at the Patherian's death-like gaze. Vergil on meanwhile just smirked at the scene.

* * *

(Later…)

To say, the room was not pretty impressive nor does it have something especial to it. It was very simple one. There is a single bed but a wide one and candle lightings on the walls. The Nephilim folded his arms. He does not whether he would be glad because he finally had a place to rest or he should be pissed because he is sleeping with the two. However, while staring at the room, he could not stop to wonder if this is what Dante's had been. Unlike him who is very lucky with his foster parents, his brother however was being constantly hunted by demons, hence why he is a bit of an asshole, but deep inside, he knew that he is a good person. In spite of this, he cannot understand why he betrayed him.

He was cut off from his thoughts again when the two starts to argue… again.

"Why do I have to be in the same room with you?" Rem commented.

"That's my line!" Shera retorted.

"Enough!" There, Vergil said again, even though it will just temporarily shut their mouths.

"Like I said again, I shall help the two of you as a sign of gratitude for helping while I am on the brink of death." He said to the two as he placed his katana in the floor and use it as a cane of sort.

"Now tell me your objectives." He requested.

"Are you planning on treating one of us as your master?" Rem asked.

"Eh, really?!" Shera also asked.

"Nice try, Rem. However, back on the current topic, I could see a great potential hidden within the two of you." He told them as starts to walk and circle them.

"Truly?" Rem wondered at his words.

"Yes. I knew it. Once I lay my eyes upon the two of you, I already found out that there is a chance that you two can reach your peaks and possibly surpassing. You two can even defeat the demon king without my help." He told the two. Shera and Rem felt proud at what their powerful summoned saying to them. The two could not help but to blush a little before recomposing themselves again.

"Let us proceed back to my question." The two nodded.

"You start, Rem." Rem then shook her head in agreement.

"First, let me name myself once again. I am Rem Galeu." She placed her left hand on her chest.

"The reason why I aimed to be an adventurer was, more like because I had no choice but to do so, or rather it's because I needed to continually demonstrate my strength." The Nephilim raised an eyebrow at her.

"Need to continually demonstrate your strength?" He repeated.

"Those are my personal circumstances." Vergil nods and keeps listening on her.

"In any case, I need to be strong as an adventurer, and then, my final objective is to exterminate the soul of the Demon King, Krebskrem." She finished.

"I see…" Vergil muttered.

"Here, Here! I'm next." Shera called his attention.

"Alright, go on."

"I'm Shera L. Greenwood! Although I just happen to have the last name as the elven royal family, I'm not related to them, got it?"

"Really?!" He somewhat doubted that.

"If you're not related then you should just not name yourself as such." Rem said to her.

"Ah, that's right! That's why I tried not to say it!"

"Uhm, it's alright to continue as if I didn't say it, right?" She asks in a cheery manner.

"Proceed…" Vergil affirmed.

"The reason I thought I'd try to become an adventurer is, because it looked like I was going to run out of money soon and… uhm, well, a couple of things happened and I thought it would be nice if I could travel together with a strong person! Also…" Her face frowned a little bit.

"I've traveled alone for long time and I was lonely. Also, it's because I have the talent of being a summoner!" Her sad mood then brightens back.

"Very dramatic…" Vergil plainly jested.

"Hey! What does that mean?!" Shera whined like a child.

"Anyways, this is it for my self-introduction!" She told her.

"Vergil, you're fine with me being my summoned beast, right? Right?" She questioned her as she leaned on the bed.

"You cheater…" Rem rebutted suddenly.

"What are you talking, Rem? I didn't lie about!"

"You two better minimize your voice or else…" Vergil paused.

"Or else?" The two pondered.

Unexpectedly, there is a sudden knock on the door. It was a loud and a strong one, though not that much strong, maybe a little more than a normal knock. While Vergil's attention was diverted his eyes at the door narrowly, the two female inside averted there attention away from it as there body stiffened from horror.

"It-it…could… Mel-chan!" Shera stuttered.

The Nephilim simply rolled his eyes out of annoyance to the two. While Shera and Rem reach other because of the fear of Mel-chan's outrage, Vergil approached the door and opens it wide. Behind the door, a beautiful woman is waiting. She has a long blue hair plaiting at the back of her head, while some dribbled to the front side of her chest.

The Nephilim look at her and gave her questioning look.

"Yes, how may we help you?" He asked in a very gentle manner.

"Excuse me for my intrusion…" The woman apologized.

"No need, ma'am." Vergil replied. The woman nodded.

"Well hello everyone." The woman greeted.

"I just need to have a talk to you." She requested gently.

* * *

_So, that's all for now guys!_

_I make this crossover out of boredom while I'm still writing my other crossovers._

_Also by the way, while I'm writing this crossover and this Vergil. I find it really hard and off sometimes. Unlike the original Vergil, this one is kind a difficult really._

_And also, also, if you wonder why I didn't use the original is because that I try to do something new. *Though I will admit this one will be limited somehow because of his lack of devil-arms and only relying on his sword, Yamato, despite it having more moves than the original Yamato*_

_By the way, this crossover is actually based on the manga, like 95% of the scene and dialogue came from it._

_That's all I can say for now!_

_Hope you guys to like it!_

_Bye-Bye!_


End file.
